Of Love and Rivalry
by Selene16
Summary: Pietro is being his usual jerkish self and, like always, poor Evan is the victim. But what are his real intentions? WARNING: SLASH it's an Evietro!


**-A/N:** Heehee, inspired by BatE's Evietro site, I've decided to let my interests shift from Kurtty to my new favorite Evo Slash pairing. I admit, I was at first skeptical about Evan being gay but Pietro…if he were officially gay, I wouldn't be surprised. Anyways, just to warn everyone this is an EVIETRO fic. And it contains SLASH. If you don't know what slash is then I'm guessing that you probably wouldn't be interested in this. It has hints of Kurtty and Lancitty.

**-WARNINGS:** This fic contains SLASH, as mentioned above. Some of it also refers to sex between two males so if any of that kind of stuff offends you, this is your last chance to leave.

**-Dedication: **I probably never would have wrote a slash fic if it wasn't for BatE. Thanx for the inspiration, you're an excellent writer! ^_^

**-Disclaimer:** I don't own Pietro, Evan, Kurt, Kitty, or any of the other Mutants mentioned in this fic.

**-"Of Love and Rivalry"**

**-By Selene Tsukino**

The great outdoors proved to be yet another glorious, mid-May, morning. With the sun providing both warmth and light upon the city of Bayville, the green grass looking healthy with beautiful dandelions and rare buttercups adding to the beauty of the fields, the day was off to a wonderful start. But, unfortunately, that didn't mean it was to be appreciated by the city's inhabitants.

Evan Daniels, 15-going-on-16 skater boy, with bleached locks and skin as dark as milk chocolate, boarded precariously along the sidewalk, dressed in a ridiculous polka dot helmet, a red hoody, and black shorts. Although being but a simple-minded teenage boy that loved to live life to his advantage, stopping to admire the scenery just wasn't his thing. As long as he was on his board, the world was like a shaded blur. In other words, for all he cared, it could have been pouring buckets.

Maneuvering his hips, he twisted around the corner and quickly pushed down his right foot on the cement, propelling himself faster into whatever this day held for him. Although not necessarily thrilled that the better part of his day would be spent caged inside stuffy classrooms, listening to lectures from his English teacher to hastily writing down important notes in History, you never knew what sort of destiny fate held for each moment that had yet to pass. And what better way than to celebrate in the heart of a socializing society: school.

Being at a school had both its advantages and disadvantages. For starters; the sea of available girls and guys (need I mention that this particular boy is bisexual?) to fantasize and dream about, the many friends to socialize with, school grounds that were only begging for this skater to test out his moves, and who could forget the blessing of a basketball court that no true fan of the sport could pass up.

School sure was fun. But dealing with the local seniors that felt the need to pester freshman's that could ACTUALLY make it in the basket (not that he felt like bragging but he could shoot hoops 'round those jerks), being ignored by the students that were number one on his "I WANT YOU" list, eating food that made Kitty Pryde look like a gourmet chef, attending classes that would make students consider committing suicide out of sheer boredom, and of course who could forget the very reason for hating anything in life…

It can be summed up in three simple words: rival, competitor, asshole.

Pietro.

Don't get him wrong, Evan definitely wasn't the type to hate somebody. He normally tried to look past whatever problems caused him to feel so negatively about someone. But Pietro was an exception. Sure, if he wasn't so self-centered, overly confident, or as he would state it, "Perfect", Evan would seriously like the guy. He may have even found a way to overlook said guy's overbearing personality. But as fate would have it, Pietro's very existence was to annoy the hell out of Evan. Whether it was pushing the African-american off his board, tripping him in the hallways, getting dates with girl's that Evan had long-since been drooling over, or explaining to him why Pietro Maximoff was the greatest thing since sliced bread, the silver-haired mutant was nothing but a nuisance, one that Evan could do without.

Muttering some incoherent curse about his rival, the blond-haired skater quickly pushed away his thoughts as he made his way into Bayville High's parking lot.

*~^ ^~*

Now that Evan has made his introduction, it's time to move on to his rival, a.k.a., the asshole. The second he entered the room, white/silver hair perfectly styled with gel, dark denim jeans showing off his perfect ass, tight shirt revealing a perfect slim waist and slightly-toned chest underneath the cloth, blue eyes that you could lose yourself in, and that shining, perfect smile, girls would swoon over him, hypnotized by his physical sex appeal. In short, the said asshole was a teenage heartthrob.

Regardless of his sexiness, the 16 year old could care less of what the girls thought of him. Sure, he loved the extra attention and enjoyed flirting with them but they were nothing more than hormone-obessed ditzes. They knew nothing about him and something told him that they didn't care just as long as they could have him to themselves, like some prize trophy to show off to their friends. 

In an alternate reality, he may have gone after the girls. But, why go after something that you could have at the snap of your fingers? Pietro Maximoff was a competitor. A cold, ruthless competitor. When it came to getting something, he refused to settle for the easy prize. He went after the impossible, the hard to catch. Basically anything that he could spend minutes, maybe even hours chasing after. But…hold on a sec. I guess I should rewind a little. What does this whole concept of  "In an alternate reality, he may have gone after the girls" really mean?

For most of you that have figured this out, our stunningly hot, too-good-to-be-true, teen heartthrob is…gay. And no, not the whole "Life is great, I love being happy" gay but the "Guys are hot, homosexual loving" gay. Hey, I guess he sounded a little too good to be true, huh?

But why accept dates from girls? Simple: to make the rival, a.k.a his secret desire, insanely jealous. Other than Pietro's self-centered attitude, he could be perceived as quite complicated. Pietro's idea of expressing love (in a non "I wanna fuck you" sense): make crush jealous, piss him off, and do everything to make him realize just how 'perfect' you are. To sum it up, they have more of a love/hate relationship, albeit, only one-sided as Evan has yet to admit or even have feelings for his bitter rival.

And strolling down the hallways of Bayville High School, with an air about him that radiated his greatness, Pietro held his head high with pride, blue eyes searching for the face that caused his heart to flutter, his insides to melt, and certain :parts: to tingle. After a few moments, his eyes fell upon everyone's favorite skater boy, a.k.a., the boy that this heartthrob was horny for.

With a smirk that suggested 'terrible things to come', the speed demon made his way to Evan's locker.

"Hey Daniels," the speedster called, "what's new in the world of wannabe-pro-skaters? I'm surprised you manage to stay on the board for more than five seconds, especially after all that brain-damage you suffered when wiping-out."

Evan rolled his eyes, muttering, "Fuck off, Maximoff."

"Your lack of wit and decent comebacks confirm my suspicions. I'm worried about you, Daniels."

Oh, how Pietro loved week days. Just the look on the skater's face made this day worth wasting in class. But, of course, the day could possibly become even better if him and said skater were to indulge in…certain activities.

"The great Pietro Maximoff, worried about insignificant, lil ol me? Should I be jumping ecstatically with joy or would you prefer if I dropped down on my knees and thank god for blessing me with the chance of being approached by this silver-haired saint," Evan replied, his voice dripping with venomous sarcasm.

Pietro, of course, wouldn't mind if his rival dropped down on his knees but for different reasons other than praising the lord.

Pushing away all his dirty thoughts, the fast-talking mutant gave Evan his famous smirk. "No need to be sarcastic. You act as if you're not happy to see me."

"That's an understatement."

Pietro glared at the blond.

"What do you want, Maximoff," Evan sighed.

If Pietro hadn't been so afraid, he would have said, "I want to fuck you harder than you've ever been fucked before. I want to here you scream my name over and over again." But, knowing well enough that Evan showed little interest in the speedster's existence, he felt it better to remain the same rival that he had always been and make some stupid remark that would most likely piss off the skater.

"Just the pleasure of torturing the worst that Bayville has to offer. Come on, Daniels! By know, you should understand my intentions."

Choosing to ignore him, Evan immediately reached for some books in his locker and stuffed them into his backpack. Pietro, who had always felt that the world should revolve around him (since he is the greatest thing since sliced bread) never did take well to being ignored. In an attempt to retrieve Evan's attention, he brought his fingers to his lips and let out a loud whistle.

"Hey Daniels!"

Evan groaned and turned to face his rival, letting out an annoyed, "WHAT!"

Pietro grinned.

"Think fast!"

And in a swift movement, at a slightly faster rate than the average human being, Pietro Maximoff lived up to his reputation of being an asshole and pushed Evan roughly to the ground, laughing hysterically as the skater cried out in pain. Then, with an innocenent but you're-such-a-fucking-loser smile, the speedster started walking down the hallway towards his next class.

"MAXIMOFF! YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD!"

This day was definitely off to a good start.

*~^ ^~*

After a morning that failed to be everything but disappointing, Evan was good and ready to take a break from it all. His first class had passed uneventful, which ended with a major project assigned and pages and pages of homework on their latest discussion. His next class proved to be the exact opposite because of a certain individual that also happened to be there: Pietro.

Apparently, the silver-haired teen had found little joy with this morning's antics. And since he was well-known for his short attention span, the lecture given failed to catch his attention. Sitting right behind the blond (which probably had been part of his plan all along), Pietro took every opportunity to humiliate and anger Evan. It all started out with simple note passing, each note containing numerous insults and conceited remarks of the silver one's greatness. And at first, Evan responded with just as many crude comments. But Pietro quickly got bored of their little game and took it to the next level.

Maybe it wasn't the most smartest thing to do. Maybe it had been the greatest thing to do. No matter what way you look at it, both boys ended up suffering. But the moment his foot collided with the back of the blond's ankle…the moment that Evan shouted out a pained "FUCK!"…the moment that their History teacher stormed over to their desks and caught sight of the note lying conspicuously upon Pietro's desk…any hope of having a carefree afternoon was over. Both of them ended up with an hour's detention, not to mention an assigned 1000 word essay on the importance of paying attention is class and being a diligent student. And who could forget the obvious joy in Pietro's eyes as his attempts to make Evan's life a living hell succeeded.

Forcing a smile on his face, Evan strolled over to his table, eager to eat lunch and forget all of today's problems. He had determined earlier on that today couldn't get any worse. But as fate would have it, a chance encounter with the inevitable would prove to be the exact opposite of his previous assumption.

One second, the skater was walking obliviously, lunch tray in hand and filled with a meal that wasn't of the greatest quality. In the next instant, he was sprawled on the ground, food strewn across the grass beside him. I'll give you one guess as to who tripped the already-beyond-pissed Evan.

Pushing himself onto his feet, he hastily whipped away at any dirt and grass that had caught onto his hoody. Then, fixing a glare that would cause even Logan to cringe, the blond stared at Pietro with fury and contempt.

"What the fuck is your problem, Maximoff?! Will you leave me the fuck alone?!"

The silver one's lips formed into an amused smile as he tried his best to keep from laughing in the blond's face. "Now calm down, Daniels. Unless that slow mind of yours has lost more brain cells since this morning, you should remember that I stated how much pleasure I get out of torturing you."

"Cut me your philosophy shit, Maximoff! Your stupid stunt cost me my lunch! And there's no way I'm paying for another one because of your stupidity!"

"You mean you were actually gonna eat that shit?"

"No, I was planning on staring at it with disgust," Evan replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"No offense, Daniels, but your pathetic excuse of sarcasm fails to amuse me," Pietro retorted.

Pulling himself onto his feet, Evan folded his arms across his chest and patiently waited for his rival to pay him back for ruining his lunch. Seconds passed and Pietro only stared back, his blue eyes searching questioningly into the blond's chocolaty orbs. For a moment, Evan thought he saw something…lust?…but the unreadable emotion disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared.

Pietro looked away, cheeks growing hot as the unfortunate pale boy tried hard to hide his blush. Then, reaching for his pocket, he retrieved a five dollar bill and handed it to Evan, making sure to fix an angry glare at the dark-skinned boy.

"There's your stupid lunch money."

Then before the blond could reply, Pietro stalked away hastily. Evan almost wanted to ask what was suddenly up with him but decided against it. He already had bruises on his knees and elbows from their early confrontations and thought it wise to try and return home today in one piece. Whatever the hell was up with his rival shouldn't matter to him…right?

Once Evan bought his lunch, he returned back outside and headed for his table, this time keeping a close eye on Pietro. To his relief, the silver-haired teen was sitting at his regular table, with Lance, Fred, Todd, and Tabitha. He appeared to have no interest in Evan, which either meant that the blond was safe from his wrath (for the time being) or that he had something more sinister planned for later.

"Zere you are, Evan!" 

Smiling, the blond happily approached the table to sit beside his best friend, Kurt Wagner. As usual, the blue-skinned, elfish mutant (who was wearing his watch so as not to startle any of the other students) was up to his normal tricks; flirting with Kitty, batting his eyes at Kitty, and also making many jokes to either get Kitty's attention or to just be the normal clown that he was. Whatever it was, Kitty ignored all his actions and stared across the schoolyard at Lance.

"I wish Lance would just, like, ask me out or something. I know he wants to and waiting around, like, totally sucks!" Kitty complained.

Kurt grinned. "I'll go out vit you, Katzchen!"

"Nice try, Kurt. But you're not Lance."

"Vhat's zat rock tumbler got zat I don't?" Kurt asked, trying best to disguise his hurt.

Normally, Evan would be laughing at Kurt's attempts at getting Kitty but today, his mind just kept wandering elsewhere. He didn't know why but for some reason, he found it harder to shrug off what had happened between him and Maximoff. Something was up…something about the way he had looked at the skater which just stuck in Evan's mind. What was up with that look?

"So Evan, I heard that you have detention after school. Pietro up to his usual tricks again?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

Evan groaned. Just the person he wanted to forget about but couldn't. "Kurt told you, huh? I don't know what the hell is up with Maximoff but he's trying harder than ever to ruin my life. And it's working."

"I doubt that he did anything on purpose. Maybe he's just going through a tough time and taking it out on you," Jean stated, looking over at the BoM table.

They certainly didn't seem to have any problems. Tabitha threw her milk carton at Todd which caused the rest of BoM to laugh as the poor kid failed to jump out of the way. Pietro turned away for a moment, gazing over where the Xmen sat. The laughter suddenly dispersed as he glared daggers at Evan. Evan turned away.

"See? They're fine. And even if he did have problems, why would he wanna take them out on me? Todd makes a better punching bag."

"Pietro is yur childhood rival, sugah. Ah bet he's jus bothering you cause he's got nothin better to do," Rogue offered. There was a certain twinkle in her eye but the blond failed to catch it.

Evan sighed. "Either way, I wish he would stay away from me. Hey Jean, why don't you read his mind and see what's up with him?"

"Sorry Evan," she replied, shaking her head. "But it's not my place to tell you, even if I did read his thoughts. It would be an invasion of privacy and some things are better left unsaid."

What was that supposed to mean? Turning to Rogue, he decided to ask her if she knew what was up.

"Ah know what yur gonna ask sugah," she said, before Evan had a chance to even open his mouth. "And ah may know what it is but ah ain't tellin."

"Don't worry about it, Ev. If anything happens, we'll be ready to put him in his place."

Evan just nodded to Scott and looked at both Kitty and Kurt, who were now arguing over the advantages of teleportation as opposed to being able to cause avalanches. Kurt, naturally, chose to defend his powers while Kitty sided against him and defended Lance's abilities. Either way, their pointless bickering was both amusing and, well, pointless.

"Vhat good is an avalanche anyvays? It kills people and it doesn't save lives!"

"Oh yeah! Well, like, what good is teleporting when you totally can't do it in public without scaring everyone!"

"Vell, I find it more useful zan avanlanches. It's fast and free of charge," Kurt argued, folding his arms and giving an annoyed HMPH.

"Even if avalanches are like totally useless, his hot looks and lips make up for it!" Kitty retorted, glaring evenly at her blue-furred friend.

His lips curled into a sudden grin and Evan could swear he almost saw a light bulb appear above his friend's forehead. Without any warning, Kurt leaned over and planted a kiss on Kitty's lips. At first, everyone expected Kitty to push him away angrily but her eyes went wide with surprise and she stood still, her cheeks becoming a dark shade of pink. After a second, Kurt pulled away, still grinning like mad.

"See, Katzchen? My lips are useful too."

Kitty gawked at him, completely at a loss for words. Then her eyes narrowed, her mouth curved into a scowl, and her face became red with anger. And that's when the grinning elf nervously hopped off his seat, sprinting across the schoolyard to avoid the only thing worse than death: Kitty's wrath.

"KURT WAGNER! I'M LIKE TOTALLY GONNA KICK YOUR FUZZY ASS!"

As horrible as the day had been, the skater had to admit that it did have its moments.

*~^ ^~* 

"I expect both of you to write a 1000 word essay of the importance of paying attention in class and being a diligent student, for homework. While serving this detention, I am assigning another 1000 word essay on the significance of today's lecture during the time period where the events took place. IF you had been attentive, you should understand the assignment given to you. If either of you fail to finish the essay because you had not been attentive or you refuse to do it, your detention will be doubled," the history teacher said. "And since I have a staff meeting to go to, I won't be here to watch you. If I return to find either of you not in your seats, again, your detention will be doubled. I'll see you within the hour."

The history teacher scurried away from the classroom, leaving only a threatening lecture for both Pietro Maximoff and Evan Daniels to consider. Although Pietro hated being confined to the school longer than necessary, being locked up in a room with only Evan could have its…advantages. But they were only farfetched hopes since the silver-haired teen possibly lost any chance he could have had with the skater due to his urges to always physically touch the blond, albeit, not in the way he secretly wants to.

Evan quickly glared at Pietro. Then, with what probably took a lot of willpower, he turned away and began to write his essay on a sheet of paper. _Great. Score one for the Quicksilver. Daniels totally digs you after you managed to be the annoying prick you are, _Pietro thought miserably. And although he tried to reassure himself that he was still perfect, with maybe a minor glitch when it came to charming the pants off of his rival (which he literally hoped to someday accomplish), he couldn't keep from feeling regretful of his actions. Maybe it was time he tried to make things right.

Within a second, Pietro was out of his seat and sitting on top of Evan's desk, much to the dark-skinned teen's annoyance. He couldn't help but give the silver-haired teen his new trademark glare as he roughly tried to push him away.

"I'm not in the mood, Maximoff," he mumbled.

"Who said anything about being in the mood?" Pietro retorted, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I just want to…well…make things right."

Evan rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do now? Bash my head in? I've already got enough bruises from your stupid games."

"What I mean is…" he started. "…I want to…um…Iwanttoapologizeforbeingsuchajerk!"

It took almost a minute for that to register. When Evan finally caught on to what the speedster was saying, all he could do was blink in confusion.

"What?"

"I said Iwanttoapologize," Pietro replied with annoyance.

"I heard what you said. It's just that…you, the perfect Pietro Maximoff, apologize? As if! This is probably just another one of your tricks!"

"For a freshman that depends on a board to keep him from flying head-first into the cement, you sure lack trust."

"And what reason would I have to trust you?" Evan demanded. "You pushed me, tripped me, and kicked me throughout the day. And need I mention our past conflicts at PS 104?"

"Okay, okay. So maybe you don't have a reason to trust me. But," Pietro stated, mouth twisted in a sincere smile, "I really do mean it when I say I want to apologize. What do I have to lose, other than my dignity?"

Evan took what he said into consideration. After a silent moment, he looked up at Pietro and returned the smile. "Alright man, I guess I'll trust you on this. I accept your apology. But, if you don't mind me asking, why do you suddenly want to be civil?"

Pietro shrugged his shoulders, a faint blush tingeing his cheeks as his eyes gazed into Evan's. "Uh…well…I-I just thought that is was unfair…I mean, it's because of me that both of us are stuck here."

Evan's eyebrow cocked up as he glanced suspiciously at the teen sitting on his desk. "You know, Maximoff, you've been acting kinda weird lately. Is something up?"

"Huh?" he asked, taken aback that the blond would ask something like that. "What do you mean weird? I haven't acted any differently. And why does it matter to you?"

"I dunno. I guess that since we were being civil, I thought I might just ask. You have definitely been acting different but if you don't wanna say why, then, whatever man."

Still sitting on the desk, Pietro quizzically looked at the skater. Was Evan…blushing? And as carefree as that answer had sounded, he swore he could sense genuine worry behind the blond's reply. Maybe it was time to do more than the usual Pietro Maximoff would do. Maybe it was time to be more impulsive and take a chance. After all, he could easily see this as being another one of his challenges. The prize for completing: Evan. The prize for losing: well, what is more worse than rejection, with a slap in the face on the side?

"I'm sorry, Ev. For everything. And if you don't mind, I'd like to make it up to you."

Again, Evan couldn't help but be suspicious. "What do you mean by that? How do you plan on making it up to me?"

Pietro gave Evan his classic, rare full-toothed smile. "By doing this."

Grabbing onto the blond's red hoody, Pietro pulled him forward, delicately capturing the skater's lip with his own. His heart pounded wildly in his chest, his blue eyes closed tightly, and his lips tingled with the sensation of their physical contact. And for a moment, he felt as if his heart would stop if the blond pulled away as he had yet to make any response to the impulsive action.

But Evan did the opposite of what Pietro would have expected. Instead, the blond pushed his tongue inside the speedster's mouth, playing a different kind of game than the usual bickering and arguing that occurred between the two rivals. As he felt the force of Evan's kiss, Pietro suddenly relaxed. All his fears of rejection were pushed away as he was lost in a world of sugar-sweet kisses.

Both of them pulled away from each other, sapphire eyes staring into chocolate. After catching their breath, Pietro couldn't help but grin while Evan just remained shocked. Going from enemies-to friends-to suddenly kissing seemed beyond imaginable and, well, sort of crazy albeit, more rewarding and fun than receiving numerous bruises. Maybe this was a bad idea, rushing into something. Or maybe this was better, being that it beat being at each other's throats. 

Pietro coked his head to the side, grinning like mad. "So Daniels, what d'ya think of that?"

Evan returned his grin, getting out of his desk to stand in front of the silver-haired teen. His face was only inches from Pietro's, suggesting what his next move would be. Slowly, Evan's hand trailed up Pietro's arm, causing the speedster to shiver even though he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt. Then, the blond leaned forward, his lips delicately touching the outer rim of Pietro's ear.

"Can we do it again?" he whispered huskily.

The seductive tone caused another shiver to run through Pietro's body. His breathing became more erratic and other parts of his body began to tingle. Many thoughts raced through his mind, most of them of a VERY physical nature. But before he allowed himself to slip away into his own dirty fantasies, he reminded himself that something better than any dream or wish was waiting for him in the real world. Something with chocolate skin, shining dark eyes, and a body that made it impossible for him to resist the need to touch the blond.

Abandoning his thoughts, Pietro allowed himself to be lost in Evan's kiss.

**-The End**

**-By Selene Tsukino**

**-A/N:** Sorry if you didn't like it. I had fun writing it and this time, I decided to steer clear of the Angst and go for something with a bit more romance than my usual fics. Review if you want. Thanx for everyone who has supported my fics so far! ^_^


End file.
